


Close Quarters

by Nightingale101



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, First Time, I don't know, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Topping from the Bottom, bit of fluff at the end, bunk beds, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, about this boys.” said Jansen, “The only room left has four beds. So two of you will have to share. I’m sure you can work it out amongst yourselves. Goodnight”</p>
<p>And with that, Jansen closed the door on what was left of the Gladers.</p>
<p>“So…” Winston said, “Who’s going to share?”</p>
<p>~**~</p>
<p>Or the one where Newt and Thomas have to share a bed and end up closer than they thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> You know what me and my friend do when we watch movies? Come up with ideas for fan fics!
> 
> this is set during the Scorch Trails movie. This was started back in September when me and my friend first saw the movie, id make an excuse as to why it took so long, but in truth I'm just a lazy writer.

“Sorry, about this boys.” said Jansen, “The only room left has four beds. So two of you will have to share. I’m sure you can work it out amongst yourselves. Goodnight”

And with that, Jansen closed the door on what was left of the Gladers.

“So…” Winston said, “Who’s going to share?”

“Not me!” Said Frypan

“So not me!”” added Minho.

“Also not me!” Winston said. 

“Well, Thomas, Newt, you two lucky shanks get too be up close and personal with each other.” Minho said. “And I dibs the top bunk.”

And that was the end of the matter. At least until a few hours later.

“Newt? Are you awake?”

“I am now” Newt’s eyes slowly opened to see Thomas’ brown eyes blinking back at him. “What is it Tommy?”

“I can’t sleep,” replied Thomas. “This place… something just feels off about it.”

“Like what?” Newts asked, shifting in the bed.

“I don’t know, just…. Something” Thomas replied. 

Newts sighed, reaching out with his hand, he intended to place it on Thomas shoulder, being as tired as he was, he missed and place his hand on Thomas’ cheek instead.

“You’re just being paranoid” Newt said. “Go to sleep” 

Newt removed his hand, rolled over and went to sleep almost instantly.

The next time Newt woke up, Thomas’ arm was around his waist, the brunettes forehead pressed to the back of the blonds head, his breath on the back of Newts eyes. He could also feel Thomas’ erection pressing up against his ass. Definitely not how they were positioned when he had fell asleep.

Newt felt his face flush as Thomas gave a roll of his hips, a soft moan escaping from his lips and his arm around Newts’ waist tightening as he did so. Thomas kept bucking his hips against Newt, and the blond could feel his own cock hardening in response, the brunet panting and moaning against his neck.

“Tommy?” Newts whispered, “Tommy, wake up.”

Thomas responded by bucking his hips harder and faster, until he froze, his hard cock pressed between Newts cheeks. The brunet let out a soft moan and Newt felt wetness soaked through the back of his shorts. 

“Tommy…” 

“Ugh, what New- oh my go-ooff“ realizing what just happened, Thomas backed up, unfortunately they were sleeping on a single mattress, leaving nowhere to go once he back up, so he ended up on the floor.

Newt turned around and sat up. Leaning forward slightly to look at Thomas on the floor, he asked “Are you alright, Tommy?”

“I- Yeah. No. Wait.” Thomas sat up on his knees, looking up at Newt gazing down on him from the bed. “I am so sorry. I- I don’t know what happened. I-“

Newt cut him off by placing a finger over to his lips.

“If you don’t talk quitter, you’re going to wake up everyone else, and you’ll have to explain to them why you’re on the floor with wet shorts. I get the feeling you don’t want that.” Thomas nodded, Newt removed his finger.

“Newt,” Thomas said much quitter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m-”

“Quit apologizing, I get it, you’re sorry.” Newt said. Thomas put his elbows on the bed and placed his face in his hands. “Were you having a dream?”

Thomas nodded.

“An interesting dream?”

Thomas groaned, but again he nodded. 

“About anyone I know?”

He hesitated for a moment, but once again he nodded.

“Teresa?” 

Another hesitation, but this time a shake of the head.

“Really? But we don’t really know any other g- Oh. Oh”

Thomas gowned into his hands again.

“Who were you dreaming about? Winston? Minho? Frypan?”

“…no”

“….. Me?”

Thomas was silent

“Tommy…. Move your hands.”

“No”

“Tommy, just move your hands.”

“No. if it’s ok with you I’d just like to crawl under the bed and die now.”

Newt grabbed Thomas’ wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Gently, he placed his lips on Thomas’. The kiss was short, over in a moment, but it felt like someone had set off a firework inside Thomas. Newt pulled away.

“It’s Okay, Tommy. Now would you get back into bed before you catch a cold?” The blond said, moving over to give Thomas room to lay on the bed.

Slowly, Thomas got up off the floor and laid down on the small bed facing Newt, barely any space between them.

“Newt….”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Thomas whispered so that it was barely audible.

“Yeah” Newt said with a small smile.

Thomas closed the distance between, pressing their bodies together and Newts back against the wall. The brunet cupped the blonds face with his hands and lent in, pressing their lips together. Fireworks once again ignited inside of Thomas as Newt started to move his lips against Thomas’ own, the blond boys arm creeping around Thomas’ waist, his hand resting on the small of the brunets back, pulling him closer. Thomas opened his mouth to allow Newts tongue entry, the fireworks intensified. 

The part of him that was still paying attention to the environment around, told him that the others were is the room, and could wake up at any point. The other part of him was hyper aware of Newts hard on pressing against his own and promptly told the other part of him to shut up.

“Wait Tommy,” Newt broke the kiss, placed a kiss on Thomas’ cheek before rolling the brunet onto his back and straddling his waist. The blond sat up a bit too far and his head collided with the bottom of the top bunk on which Minho was currently sleeping. Swearing, Newt bent down, resting his forehead on his Thomas’ shoulder.

“Damn, are you alright?” Thomas whispered into Newts ear. Newt raised his head so he could look Thomas.

“I thought that might have woken him up.” Newt replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Lucky for us, he’s a heavy sleeper.”

“Really lucky.” Thomas said, then “So… Now what?”

“Well,” Newt replied. “What do you want to do?”

“I… I don’t know” answered Thomas.

“Do you mean you don’t know what you want to do next? Or that you don’t know what to do next?” Newt asked after a brief silence. Thomas suddenly became very interested in the wall to his left. “Tommy.”

Reluctantly, Thomas looked back at Newt, blushing, he said “I don’t know what to do next.”

Newts smiled, leaning in to talk directly into Thomas’ ear, his lips brushing against his ear lobe, he whispered. “Don’t be embarrassed, I can show you what to do.”

Newt sat back up, careful to avoid hitting his head again. He shuffled back giving himself room to be able to pull down Thomas’ shorts and free his staining erection. Newt took it in his hand, looking back toward Thomas’ face the bond slowly lowered his head, not breaking their eye contact. The brunets’ eyes were wide and unblinking as he watched Newt, biting the back of his hand to keep himself from moaning. And then Newt took him in his mouth.

If the kiss was like a firework, Having Newts hot mouth slowly sliding down his cock was like someone had set fire to the firework factory. Thomas’ back arched off the bed and he bit down on his hand hard to stay quite. Newt bobbed his head a few times, swirling his tongue around the head as Thomas squirmed beneath him. 

Just when Thomas thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the blond pulled off him. Thomas looked up at Newt as the blond shuffled forward. He took him had away from his mouth, and was just about to complain when Newt placed his long fingers into his mouth. 

Thomas’ dick twitched as he watched the blond swirled his tongue around his own fingers. Thomas could only describe the look was pure pleasure, it made the brunet blush all over again. Then newt pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop that went straight to Thomas’ groin.

Newt smirked at Thomas, as he placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder to brace himself. The blond slowly reached behind himself. Breathing deeply, he slowly pushed two fingers inside himself. A look of pleasure came over newts face and he couldn’t stop the loud moan that past his lips. Thomas’ heart skipped a beat when he saw movement in the bed opposite theirs, but thankfully, it was just Winston rolling over.

Newt kept letting out lewd little moans and Thomas grew worried the sound would wake up some of their friends. To quieten him, Thomas lent up and sealed there mouth together, their lips moving in sync with each other, Thomas, wrapped on of his hands in newts hair. However, moving his hand from the matrass made Thomas lose hi balance, which made Newt lose his balance. Thomas crashed back against the mattress and Newt fell down on top of him.

“Ow.” Wheezed Thomas. 

“Sorry,” Newt said, sitting up. “But I think you’ll find that was your fault, Tommy.”

Tommy coughed in reply.

Newt cocked his head to the side, “Do you wanna stop?”

Thomas shook his head, and Newt gave a small chuckled. The blond leant forward and placed a quick kiss on the brunets’ lips before resting their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna put you in me now, Okay?” Newt said, “It might feel a bit weird at first, Okay?”

“Okay.” Thomas whispered. Newt smiled and slid down Thomas a bit to be in a better position.

Newt reached behind him, gently took Thomas dick in his hand and lined the head up with his entrance. Slowly he sank down on his friend hard on, Fist he only allowed the head in, he watched Thomas’ face as he sank lower onto Thomas cock, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. When Thomas was completely sheaved inside newt, the blond had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him from moaning too loudly.

“N-newt… I-I… I,” Thomas tried to say I won’t last very long when Newt moved his hand. 

“Shhh, I know.” Newt said as he lent down to capture Thomas’ lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing each other’s moans.

Slowly, while still keeping their lips locked, Newt began rolling his hips, lifting up a little and then sinking back down, the angle causing Thomas’ dick to rub against newts sweet spot, causing waves a pleasure to roll through the blond. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. 

Thomas came first. Releasing his seed deep with Newt, he broke the kiss between them with a moan. The blond, feeling Thomas’ hot cum coat his insides, took himself in his hand, stroking himself to completion and cumming between them a few moments later. 

After a moment, Newt sat up and let Thomas’ dick, now soft, fall out of him. He stood up from the bed, put his shorts back on and picked up Thomas’ discarded shorts and used them to wipe the cum off himself and Thomas. When he was done he got a new pair of shorts and put them on Thomas, the other boy lifting himself off the bed to make it easier. As he moved his friend, Thomas caught his hand. Newt looked up toward the brunet. He wore a neutral expression on his face, for a second Newt thought the other boy was filled with regret.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Thomas said sleepily.

Newt’s heart stated to pound so hard he could hear it in his ears, he moved closer to Tomas face, a boy he felt like he’d known his whole life. His friend. His savoir. His….

“I think I’m in love with you too, Tommy” Newt said.

“Now can we bloody get some sleep Tommy?” Newt said.

Thomas just smiled as Newt climb back into bed, pulling a blanket around them both, and then placing his arm around Thomas’ waist and pulling him close.


End file.
